Tiny Pickles (episode)
" " is the sixth episode in Season 1 of Game Shakers. It premiered October 10, 2015. It rated 1.597. Overview Babe, Kenzie, and Triple G are playing their new game to test it. They are only on level 4 but on level 5 Babe gives Trip some sandwich and mustard and then Hudson and a lady named Candy arrive. Hudson is about to use her toothbrush which was on her hair. At school, Babe and Kenzie are arguing about the title of their new game. They tell everybody to take a survey. More people like Babe's. Dub and Trip arrive with Bunny and Ruthless. Dub, Babe and Kenzie get tickets to The Helen Show. At the Helen Show, Helen is trying out Sky Whale. They introduce the audience to Double G. Babe and Kenzie are telling Double G they are not in school. Dub says they are. Babe and Kenzie ask how. Bunny and Ruthless were in school to take the place of Babe and Kenzie. Dub says that there's another game coming called Tiny Pickles, based on a dream he had. Double G and Helen start dancing. At Game Shakers, Babe and Kenzie are mad at Double G for the title. Double G is getting dogs for his next music video. Triple G and Hudson arrive with snow cones. They change the title to Tiny Pickles but everybody is against it. Still, they start making the game as they scan Dub for the game, make a crazy eyeball and make Triple G and Hudson dress as mermaids. Dub is playing Tiny Pickles and finds that everyone hates his game. Bunny and Ruthless try to get Dub tickets to the Helen Show. He says he will go to cancle the Tiny pickles to the game Creature Cruntch. Babe feels bad for Dub. At the Helen Show, Matt Bennett is supposed to be guest, but Bunny and Ruthless spray Matt Bennett's eyes. They then put him on the parking lot in a sack, so Double G can be guest. Double G is here to rename the game but Babe, Kenzie, Hudson and Triple G arrive and show the game Tiny Pickles and Helen likes it. They did this so Dub does not feel bad for himself. In the parking lot Rex is driving a truck and runs over Matt Bennett. Cast Main Cast *Madisyn Shipman as Kenzie *Cree Cicchino as Babe *Thomas Kuc as Hudson *Benjamin Flores, Jr. as Triple G *Kel Mitchell as Double G Recurring Cast *Bubba Ganter as Bunny *Sheldon Bailey as Ruthless Guest Cast *Yvette Nicole Brown as Helen *Matt Bennett as himself *Jake Farrow as Rex (cameo laugh) Memorable Quotes Trivia *A billboard with the game named to this episode, is shown in the theme song, Drop Dat What *Yvette Nicole Brown guest stars as Helen in this episode, where she has her talkshow with guests as Babe and Kenzie and Victorious' Matt Bennett. **It's difficult to determine if Matt Bennett truly played himself, since both Helen and Rex were in character. *Rex, Robbie's puppet from Victorious, is seen driving a truck named Rex's Dry Cleaners. *While backstage, Robbie is singing the Broken Glass song Robbie sang in Victorious episode, "The Diddly-Bops". *On the table in the Helen show, Helen has a mug which says That is NOT my job (her popular quote from Drake & Josh Gallery References Category:Episode Guide Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:2015 Category:2015 airing Category:Special Guest appearances